comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Interwikis
|1}}/encabezado}} Star Trek: Universo Expandido * * * * --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 12:12 7 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 7 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Daft Punk (fr) * * Remiaw (muro) 18:56 9 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:18 9 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Witches of East End * * Duplicada Alexander1910 (muro) 02:58 11 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. Mañana ya estarán activos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:55 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Hora de Aventura * * * * * * * Fileres (muro) 05:23 12 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:26 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Código Lyoko Fanon Wikis Catalán * * * * :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:04 14 jul 2014 (UTC) İnglés (parte complicada) Actualmente están enlazadas a la wiki inglés w:c:codelyokofanon, deben desenlazarse y enlazarse a la wiki de lo mismo que es más importante y está aliada a la wiki principal: * * * Cuando haya trasladado todo el contenido, pediré a Especial:Contactar cerrar el wiki antiguo y redireccionar la URL al nuevo. Gracias. Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:56 14 jul 2014 (UTC) :Primero se traslada todo y cuando la wikia antigua esté cerrada me avisas aquí para hacerlos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:04 14 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Ya está trasladado todo y el wiki antiguo redirige al nuevo, ¿los haces? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:06 15 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Hechos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:10 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun * * Conradho (muro) 00:00 15 jul 2014 (UTC) :Ya está hecho, con que lo pongas una vez ya se activa para las dos wikias :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:14 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Animanga Wiki * ya estaba hecho * estaba hecho en un sentido solo * pt.animanga está cerrado * finalmente cambiado por zh.anime --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:40 22 jul 2014 (UTC) Conradho (muro) 00:00 15 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:38 15 jul 2014 (UTC) :: He encontrado otro crear enlace :: Desconozco si hay más enlaces --Conradho (muro) 21:06 18 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:49 18 jul 2014 (UTC) :::: He encontrado otros, y --Conradho (muro) 06:38 22 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::Hechos. Ya que zh.anime ya enlazaba a es.animanga y zh.animanga está vacío. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:40 22 jul 2014 (UTC) Plants vs Zombies * AmgryCraft (Mi discusión) 01:08 15 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:45 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Equestria Girls * User:Pintwin (muro) 18:03 16 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:46 16 jul 2014 (UTC) El planeta de los simios * * Desconozco si hay más. link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 08:34 17 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:44 17 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Encontré también ::--link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 18:33 18 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Hecho y entonces hago también: ::: ::: ::::Hechos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:47 18 jul 2014 (UTC) Winx Club Wikis (euskara) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 00:42 21 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hechos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:29 21 jul 2014 (UTC) Apple Wiki * * * * * * * * * EDDy 1YT (muro) 23:54 22 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:02 23 jul 2014 (UTC) Oz * :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:23 23 jul 2014 (UTC) Plants vs Zombies * Hola, quisiera crear una interwiki entre las dos wikis de Plantas vs Zombis. Red Cardoil (muro) 21:08 29 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hola, ya estaban hechos, los puedes ver activos en sus respectivas portadas. Un saludo --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 29 jul 2014 (UTC) Villanos Wiki y Villains Wiki * Humbertotb87 (muro) 02:13 1 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:09 1 ago 2014 (UTC) ¡Muchas Grcias! Humbertotb87 (muro) 21:20 1 ago 2014 (UTC) Animanga Wiki * * * * * Conradho (muro) 15:41 1 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:13 1 ago 2014 (UTC) Cartoon Network Wiki * * * * * * * * * * * 21:30 5 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:18 6 ago 2014 (UTC) Transformers * El resto existentes deben estar activados, copié el gran listado de la versión inglés, y todos estaban ya activados excepto éste. link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 19:37 7 ago 2014 (UTC) :Ya estaba activo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 20:39 7 ago 2014 (UTC) Pac-Man Wiki * * Duplicado Hyper Mystery (muro) 21:29 7 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho, te informo que con ponerlo en un solo sentido ya se activan en las dos wikias :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:29 7 ago 2014 (UTC) Wiki Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * Conradho (muro) 03:59 13 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:02 13 ago 2014 (UTC) Clarence * Nicolas Benialgo (muro) 15:33 17 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:53 17 ago 2014 (UTC) Wiki Tokyo ESP * Conradho (muro) 00:58 18 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:08 18 ago 2014 (UTC) Wiki Merlín * * * * Ya estaba hecho. * * * AlbaChristie (muro) 11:41 18 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:16 18 ago 2014 (UTC) Wiki Denki-Gai no Honya-san * Conradho (muro) 23:34 24 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. Y he visto que lo has solicitado también aquí. No lo solicites dos veces por farvor, así lo único que haces es duplicar el trabajo. Normalmente respondo en menos de un día. Si solicitas el mismo interwiki en otra central al menos quita la anterior solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:16 25 ago 2014 (UTC) Wiki JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * * * * 16:14 25 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:35 25 ago 2014 (UTC) ::Encontré estos 2: * * :: 18:11 25 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:48 25 ago 2014 (UTC) Jak and Daxter Wiki * * * * -- Antony97 (muro) 5:40 29 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:11 29 ago 2014 (UTC) ::Éste otro, jeje. * --Antony97 (muro) 18:38 31 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho, y los que hagan falta :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:20 31 ago 2014 (UTC) Comunidades centrales * * * * * * * * * * * :Arreglo interwikis de la comunidad central en portugés.1 2 Al tener su propia página corporativa el dominio de la comunidad central en portugés cambió de pt.wikia y pt-br.wikia a comunidade. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:25 29 ago 2014 (UTC) Akame ga Kill! * * 22:58 30 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:31 31 ago 2014 (UTC) Shokugeki no Soma * 17:45 31 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:08 31 ago 2014 (UTC) Clash of Clans * * : 23:25 1 sep 2014 (UTC) :: Añado también para crear interwiki con la comunidad rusa ^^ 18:34 2 sep 2014 (UTC) :::Hola Pintor, actualmente existe esta wikia del mismo tema con esos y otros interwikis activados, por lo que sería bueno que antes de romper interwikis se fusionasen las dos wikias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:55 2 sep 2014 (UTC)